1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating hit feeling with sport hitting tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number sport hitting tools such as a golf club, a tennis racket, a badminton racket, a table tennis racket, a baseball bat and the like are used.
There exists hit feeling in these sport hitting tools. In the case of sport hitting a ball, hit feeling is also referred to as hitting ball feeling. The hit feeling is an important element for selecting a sport hitting tool. The hit feeling indicates compatibility of a sport hitting tool with its user. The hit feeling tends to correlate with a result. A good result tends to be obtained with a sport hitting tool with good hit feeling. The hit feeling is an extremely important factor as the properties of sport hitting tools.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-286565 discloses a method for measuring impact force. The impact force may correlate with hit feeling. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-125722 (US2008/0115582) discloses a method for evaluating hit feeling by measuring vibration in a circumferential direction of a shaft.